(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fencing panel and, more particularly, to a fencing panel that is easy to install, creates a secure connection, and does not detract from the appearance of the panel.
(2) Description of Related Art
A common construction of a fencing panel comprises a pair of parallel rails having a plurality of elongate members extending between the rails at regular intervals. The elongate members extending between the rails may be spaced apart to provide an open panel, such as may be used for balustrading or a pool fence, or may be closely spaced so that the fence panel forms a structure such as a privacy screen.
The elongate members interconnecting the rails are often inserted into openings provided along a side of each of the rails. In many applications, the elongate members must be connected to the rails in a manner to withstand forces tending to pull the elongate members away from the rails. For example, in pool fencing or balustrading, the lower rail must be securely connected to the elongate members so that a person standing on the lower rail will not pull the rail free.
In one version of known panels, the elongate members may be simply secured by a suitable threaded fastener. Other methods of connecting the elongate members to the rails have been proposed, including methods where clip type devices are inserted through the same aperture in the rail as the elongate member. The inserted devices are provided to engage the elongate member and secure it relative to the rail. These types of systems, however, can detract from the appearance of the panel due to the clip devices being visible.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a fence panel having elongate members secured to rails in a manner that is easy to install, creates a secure connection, and does not detract from the appearance of the panel.